Return of the Espadas
by chocolateypandax2
Summary: After the winter war, Aizen is defeated so Ichigo and his friends go back to Karakura Town. What they didn't know, was that the espadas survived somehow and are now living in the world of the living. The espadas erased the memory of espadas from Ichigo, his friends and even Kisuke. They plot to take down the soul society. Kaisha joins with the soul reapers in the great war.
1. Chapter 1

The principal knocked on the door and went in after telling me to wait. I smoothed out my long red hair. Sometimes it got annoying, it went down to my knees. Then the principal told me to go in before she left.

The classroom was big and like any other classroom, with separate tables and windows on one side of the room. At the front of the room, there was a lady with long brown hair and glasses. When I looked at the students, there was one guy that stood out. It was a guy with bright blue hair and blue eyes. He was sitting next to a guy with black hair, green eyes and an emotionless face.

"Today we have a new transfer student. Please tell the class your name and where you're from" the lady at the front, the teacher, said. I walked to the middle of the classroom and faced the other students.

"Hi everyone! I'm Kaisha Kyuto and I'm from Tokyo" I introduced myself.

"I am Ms Ochi, your teacher. You can sit over there next to Ichigo" the teacher told me, pointing to a spare seat next to an orange hair boy. The boy didn't seem to be paying attention, instead, he was looking out the window. I walked over to the seat next to him and sat down.

"Alright class! Books out!" Ms Ochi instructed the class. I got out my new books I bought the other day. Ms Ochi started talking about science, my worst subject. I looked to my left to see the orange hair boy not paying attention as well.

"Hi, what's your name?" I whispered to the orange hair boy. He turned his head and opened his mouth to speak but stopped. I was confused. Carrot-top, as I now call him, turned to a girl with black hair beside him. It looked like he was talking to her but I couldn't see. So now he's ignoring me, huh?

"Ms? Can I go to the bathroom?" Carrot-top put his hand up and asked. Ms Ochi nodded before going back to whatever she was saying. Looking at Carrot-top, it didn't look like he needed to go to the bathroom. Oh well, maybe he doesn't show it.

I propped my elbow on the table and rested my chin in my hand. School was going to be boring. But this school might be better than my other one. Yes, I just moved to Karakura town and I just started Karakura High School. Just so you know, I came from Tokyo. I moved because my mum died, by a weird monster thing. My dad became an alcoholic and sent me here to live by myself. At least at my other school, I had friends, so life in Tokyo was alright.

I turned to look out the window. Looking at the park below, the streets outside the school and... Carrot-top flying in the air? I sat up in alarm.

"Something wrong, Kaisha?" Ms Ochi asked. I blushed and shook my head. The teacher looked hesitant at first but then continued teaching. I looked back out the window and looked at Carrot-top more closely. He was wearing a black kimono and he had a huge sword on his back. He was just flying in the air and people didn't notice him. That is so strange.

Wait a minute. He was wearing the exact same clothes as the guy that saved me and killed the monster that killed my mum. Could Carrot-top be like the guy that saved me? Does Carrot-top go around killing those monsters? As I was thinking those questions, I saw the black haired girl look at me weirdly and then at Carrot-top. Can she see Carrot-top? It looks like only I can see him.

The bell rings and people charge outside.

"Lunchtime everyone" Ms Ochi announces, a bit too late. She then leaves the classroom. I see a couple of people in here still. There was an orange hair girl with big breasts.

"Yay! Lunchtime!" she shouted happily. What's so special about lunchtime?

A girl with black spiky hair that looked like a tomboy rolled her eyes.

"What's so special about lunchtime Orihime?" the tomboy asked.

"Because that's what all girls look forward to at school. I have red bean paste with chocolate cake" the girl, Orihime says excitedly. She didn't look one bit disgusted. Red bean paste with chocolate cake? Eeeew! Just as the tomboy was about to say something, a girl with red hair and glasses hugged Orihime.

"Oh my beautiful Orihime! So cute! Your lunch sounds wonderful" the red head cried while hugging Orihime rather tightly. Then she got punched off by the tomboy. Oh my gosh!

"Get off her Chizuru!" the tomboy shouted. Chizuru pouted.

"Oh Tatsuki! You're so mean" the red head Chizuru said but stopped once she saw me. Her eyes lightened up and she ran to me.

"You're the new girl, Kaisha. So beautiful" Chizuru purred as she hugged me. I couldn't breathe!

"Can't... breathe" I gasped for air and then she was punched off me. Was it the tomboy again?

"Stop annoying everyone Chizuru! I'm Tatsuki. This is Orihime and this is Chizuru" Tatsuki introduced herself, then the orange head and then the red head. Chizuru was a lesbian, I think.

"Nice to meet you ! Let's all have lunch together!" Orihime shouted and we walked together to the rooftop. On the rooftop, I saw some other people there. There was a guy with black hair and glasses. Sitting next to him was a muscular guy with wavy brown hair that covers most of his eyes and dark skin. The two guys I saw before, the blue head and the emotionless black haired, were also there.

"You remember Kaisha right? She's gonna hang out with us" Tatsuki said before sitting down. Orihime sat inbetween Tatsuki and the glasses dude. Chizuru sat next to Tatsuki. I chose to sit next to the blue haired guy.

"This is Uryu Ishida" Tatsuki pointed to the glasses dude. "This is Chad" she then pointed to the dark skinned muscular guy. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" the blue haired guy next to me. "And Ulquiorra Cifer" the emotionless black haired.

"Nice to meet you all" I smile.

Then the black haired girl that was next to Carrot-top came and sat next to me.

"Oh, you're the new girl, Kaisha! I'm Rukia! It's nice to meet you" she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you" I said again. Rukia had black hair that was like a bob but then went out again. Hard to explain.

"So where's Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked Rukia. I gave her a questioning glance.

"Ichigo. The orange haired guy you were sitting next to" Tatsuki reminded me. Oh yeah, Carrot-top. I'll try and remember his real name. I am horrible with remembering people's names.

"I have no clue. He'll be back soon though" Rukia told Tatsuki.

"Or maybe, when he went to the toilet, there was no toilet paper so he had to get some from the cleaner who is in the cleaning room far away from the toilets. Then he went to toilet and then there was no soap or-" Orihime was cut off by Tatsuki smacking her forehead.

"Orihime. I don't think that happened" Tatsuki sweat dropped. Chizuru hugged Orihime, well mostly her big breasts.

"I think your imagination is so cute Orih-" Chizuru was once again kicked off Orihime by Tatsuki.

The rest of lunch went by with arguments and talking. They were a friendly bunch. I just couldn't help wondering where Carrot-top was. We got into the classroom and I sat down in my seat that was next to Carrot-top's empty seat.

"Get out your books for Japanese everyone" Ms Ochi ordered and Japanese class started.

"Sorry I'm late" someone said. I turned to the door and saw Carrot-top there, I mean Ichigo. He looked around the class room and his eyes lightened up once he saw me. In less than a second, he was by my side and holding my hand.

"Who might you be, beautiful girl?" he kissed my hand. His personality has changed since I last saw him. What happened to him?

"Get off me!" I cried and slapped him. He was going to say something else when he got a punch in the face by Tatsuki.

"Stop right now Ichigo!" Tatsuki said but the way she said 'Ichigo', it sounded different.

"Argh! Kon! Stop it you pervert" I heard a familiar voice shout from the window. I turn to the window to find Carrot-top on the windowsill. How did he get there? He was wearing the black kimono and he had a huge sword on his back. Two Carrot-tops?

"What's going on?" I ask to nobody in particular. I feel like I'm going to faint. I look from one Carrot-top to the other. The Ichigo on the windowsill gets up and pulls the other Ichigo out the door.

"I'll be back later!" the Ichigo in school uniform shouted before the door closed.

"Uh, Ms Ochi, I'll just go and check on Ichigo" Rukia said and rushed out the door before Ms Ochi could protest.

What is going on?

**Ichigo's POV**

"What were you thinking?" I yell at Kon when we reach the end of the hallway.

"That new girl was pretty" Kon whined. Damn that pervert!

"Well, now she's going to think I'm crazy!" I shouted back. "Alright, time to go back."

Kon whined but did as I said. I sighed and got back into my body. I put Kon into the stuffed lion toy and put him into my schoolbag.

"Ichigo. What took you so long?" Rukia walks up to me and asks.

"I killed the hollow but there was another one so I went to go kill it but someone beat me to it" I told her. What happened before was really strange.

"Was it a soulreaper?" Rukia asked. I shook my head.

"It was a guy with brown hair, a thing around his neck that looked like a hollow mask with teeth. The weird thing was that he had a hole through his chest like a hollow's hole" I described the weird hollow like guy. It looked like an arrancar but we got rid of them ages ago alng with Aizen.

"Hmm, it sounds like an arrancar but they're all gone. What did he do to the hollow?" Rukia asks.

"He didn't kill it. He took it with him and they went into some sort of portal" I say.

"I think we need to tell Kisuke" Rukia says and I nod. "Come on, we better go to class."

**Rukia's POV**

As we walked in to the classroom, I looked at the new girl. Kaisha, I think. She was looking at Ichigo, when he was a soul reaper. Could she actually see him? Or was she looking at something else? If she can see Ichigo as a soul reaper, then she can see hollows and if she can see hollows, she would most likely have high spiritual pressure which would make hollows get attracted to her.

I sat down in my usual seat and saw Kaisha looking at Ichigo and me curiously.

Ms Ochi cleared her throat, which was directed at me and Ichigo.

"Oh, Ms Ochi, I'm so sorry. Ichigo lost control of himself and I had to help him" I explained, well lied. No, not lie, act. I'm a great actress. When I first started school here, I would have curtsied as well, but I learnt not to.

"Well, if Ichigo is better then that's good" Ms Ochi nodded and class continued.

**Kaisha's POV**

School was over and I was walking home. It's been a good day. I made friends and class was fun. The thing that kept bugging me was Carrot-top and Rukia. They seemed dodgy, edgy and suspicious. Carrot-top was definitely strange. How did there become two of him? Was it a clone? Which one was the real him? I think it was the one in the black kimono. But I can never be too sure, maybe I should ask him tomorrow.

**Note: The time is set after they defeated Aizen and somehow the espadas are alive. **

**Another Note: The girl on the cover is Kaisha. **

**Last note: Kaisha means 'firm' in Japanese. **

**My new Bleach fanfiction! I hope you liked it as much as I did. You will find out in my next chapter why Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are friends with Ichigo and his friends. Update will be soon. Please vote and comment! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaisha's POV**

I walked home from school, one block until I get home. I live by myself, sometimes it gets lonely, sometimes I like it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I heard a girl's scream. Should I go save her? I quickly bolt in the direction of the scream. Then I hear something else, a loud monster scream. It sounded like a monster that killed my mum. As I turned the corner, I saw a big monster that looked like a worm. It had no legs and it had a white mask on its face.

I looked infront of the monster and saw a little girl with a chain on her chest, a spirit. I've seen them in Tokyo but there seem to be more in Karakura Town.

The monster was about to hit the girl with its tail so I quickly pushed her out of the way and I missed the attack my a millimetre. That was close.

"Are you all right?" I asked the girl.

"What do you think? Do I look like I'm ok?" the girl rolled her eyes. Geez, what attitude for a girl being attacked by a monster.

Just as the monster was coming at us again, I carried the girl and ran away.

"You're not getting away that easily" the monster shouted as he came after us. Damn! I ran faster and faster. I turned left and came to a dead end. Uh oh.

"Why did you sto-? Oh, nice job!" the girl said sarcastically. "You got us stuck in a dead end" she shouted.

"Shut up! It's not like you would have done any better" I retaliated back.

"Look what I got here" I heard the monster's voice behind us. I turned around to see it looming high above us. With a swing of its tail, it tried to knock both of us but I pushed the girl out of the way so I received the blow. I was knocked into the wall behing me. Pain shot up my back and arms. That was probably the worst injury I've ever got.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I jerked my head to the side to see the girl crawl back as the monster got closer to her. Quickly thinking, I grabbed a piece of gravel that was knocked out from the wall, and threw it at the monster's head.

It hit his mask covering his face and he turned his head to look at me.

"What an annoying brat! Hmm, you smell delicious too. Maybe I'll eat you first" the monster grinned an evil grin at me. Then he lost interest in the girl spirit. He wrapped his tail around my body. I struggled and wriggled around as much as I could but it was no use. My injuries also didn't help.

Oh no! My eyes widened as he brought me closer to his mouth. His tail's grip on me was strong. Then, out of nowhere, a red beam of light sliced through the monster's tail and I fell to the ground. Luckily I landed on the tail that was still sort of wrapped around me, so the fall didn't hurt that much. I unwrapped myself and stood up. What I saw was a shock to me.

Grimmjow stood infront of me with his back to me. Grimmjow. And he killed the monster. I watched as the monster slowly vanished. How did he kill it? I search for a weapon on Grimmjow but he wasn't holding a weapon.

"Thank you so much! I-" I heard the girl say but stopped and shear terror filled her face. "W-Who-? Who are you? AAAAAAAAAHH!" the girl screams after running away.

What would be so scary about Grimmjow that made her run away? I took in his clothes. He was wearing all white, white jacket and white pants. That wasn't what I expected. I was expecting a black kimono and sword like Ichigo and the guy who saved me 11 years ago.

"Grimmjow?" I ask unsure of myself. I start walking towards him but suddenly a gust of wind appeared and I shielded my eyes with my hand.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Grimmjow facing me in his school uniform. How did he change so fast?

"Are you ok?" Grimmjow asked me. I nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah. How did you change so fast? How did you defeat the monster? Are you like the guys that go around killing monsters? Aren't you meant to wear a black kimono like Ichigo? Shouldn't you have a sword like Ich-?" I started asking questions. I stopped when Grimmjow put his hand on my shoulder. My breath hitched.

"Geez, calm down Kaisha. You'll find out the answers to those questions one day but not today. Just tell me that you're ok" Grimmjow told me. Find out the answers one day but not today?

"Oh, well, uh. I'm o-" I was about to say 'ok' when the pain from my injuries spread through my body. Grimmjow steadied me.

"Yeah, you're totally ok" Grimmjow said sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"Here, let me carry you home" Grimmjow offers. I smile up at him. Who would have thought Grimmjow would be a gentleman? Not me. Well, it was nice to see a genuine smile on his face instead of his usual scowl or frown, or mean smile.

"Ok, thanks" I then told him my address and he carried me home bridal-style.

**Grimmjow's POV**

I finished taking Kaisha home and now I am heading to my home with the other espadas. As I walked, I thought about what happened.

Kaisha can see spirits and hollows. She knows what Ichigo is, we sort of, she doesn't know the name of it. It was lucky that I was facing away from her, otherwise, she could've seen my mask.

After the winter war, us espadas somehow came back alive in the world of the living. We are humans but we can turn into espadas again. That's why when I killed the hollow, I was an espada and I had my mask. That's also why the little girl spirit ran away.

When us espadas came here, we erased the memories from people who knew about us so that they don't know that we are espadas. Some of us attended Karakura High School and befriended Ichigo and his friends.

Our plan is to destroy the Soul Society, like how the soul reapers destroyed Hueco Mundo. Now we are stuck in the world of the living and we can't go back to Hueco Mundo. We have been taking hollows to our secret hide-out to make a huge hollow army to help us defeat the soul reapers.

I had sensed a hollow before and was going to take it with me but Kaisha was there and I didn't want her seeing what I was doing so I had to kill it.

I opened up the door to the abandoned building, not abandoned any more though, and walked inside to the waiting espadas. Soon, we will destroy the Soul Society and get our revenge.

**Did you like that chapter? Well, I did. Sorry if it's a bit short. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Stay tuned for it!**

**Please comment and vote! Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaisha's POV**

I fiddled with my pen while trying to listen to the teacher. We were in class and I was bored to death. My eyes wandered around the classroom and found Grimmjow sitting in the back. I still think back to what happened yesterday. After Grimmjow took me home, I got my injuries treated at hospital but they weren't that bad.

I looked at Ichigo who is looking out the window like usual. Then I heard a loud monster scream. It sounded like the monster yesterday and it seemed far away. But what if it was eating another spirit? Ichigo turned to the teacher and raised his hand.

"Uh, ms, I need to go to the bathroom" he said and the teacher nodded her head.

"I need to go too" I blurted out without thinking. I did actually need to go. But what would Ichigo say?

"Hurry up then" Ms Ochi said. I thanked her and walked out of the classroom behind Ichigo. We walked down the hallway in silence. When we reached the toilets, Ichigo turned to me. He opened his mouth to say something, I don't know what though, but I beated him to it.

"Ichigo, I know what you are going to do. You are going to change into a black kimono thing and kill that monster with your sword" I told him what I knew.

"Wha-What are you talking about? What monster? I don't know what you're talking about" Ichigo lied. I rolled my eyes. He could have done a better job at lying.

"Ichigo, I know your secret. Stop lying" I looked him in the eye dead serious. Ichigo sighed.

"Look, I don't know how much you know but I really shouldn't be talking about it" Ichigo told me. So he isn't going to tell me?

"I just want to know who you guys are and what you guys do. I've seen the monsters kill people and yesterday, I saw a monster attack a spirit. It was lucky that Grimmjow was there to save her and me" I told him about yesterday and there seemed to be confusion on his face.

"Grimmjow a soul reaper?" Ichigo asked. A soul reaper?

"What's a soul reaper?" I asked him confused.

"It's a person tha-. I'll talk to you at lunch, ok? Right now, I got to kill the hollow" Ichigo said and I nodded. He then took off down the hallway. Soul reaper? Hollow? I can't wait to learn about them. I then realised that I was standing in the empty hallway doing nothing. Thinking to myself, I went to the girls bathroom, because I really did need to go.

We sat on the roof top eating our lunch. Me, eating my bento-box. I sat at my usual seating, next to Grimmjow. Looking at him, reminds me of what happened yesterday. Ichigo is going to tell me more about it at lunch.

"So Kaisha, what made you move to Karakura Town?" Tatsuki asked suddenly. I blinked. Am I ready to share my past with my new friends?

"Umm, well, I-" I started to tell them but got interrupted.

"If she doesn't want to speak, then she doesn't have to" Ulquiorra said in his emotionless voice. I forgot he was there. He doesn't talk much, but when he does talk, it always has an emotionless tone. He never smiles as well.

I blushed at his words but shaked my head. I'm going to tell my friends my past. I trust them.

"Well, it started when I was five. My mum died, no one knows how and my dad had to take care of me by himself. He couldn't deal with it. He became an alcoholic and sent me here to live by myself" I felt tears in my eyes but I held them in.

"If it makes you feel better, my mum died years ago" Ichigo told me. It didn't make me feel better, it made me feel sorry for him. But he still had a family.

"Hey Kaisha, can I speak to you privately?" Ichigo asked and I knew what he wanted to tell me. I nodded and got up.

**Ichigo's POV**

I got up and we walked down the stairs to an empty bench in one of the garden areas. We sit in silence for a while. I somehow found myself looking at Kaisha. Her brown eyes. Her knee-length red hair that were a vibrant colour. She looked beautiful. No, what am I saying? Sigh.

I keep thinking back to what she told me today. She's been seeing ghosts and hollows. Grimmjow is also a soul reaper. But that can't be right, we would have known. His spiritual pressure isn't even of a soul reaper. It was just a human's spiritual pressure.

Kaisha also said her mum was killed when she was five. Could it have been a hollow? I wanted to ask. Should I?

"Was your mum killed by a hollow?" I blurt. What a mouth I have. Kaisha lifts her head up to look at me. Her brown eyes looked into my brown eyes.

"Yes" she replied in a soft voice.

"Do you want to tell me more about it?" I askes unsure. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. I'm not good with the 'conforting people' thing. She didn't say anything.

"Or, you don't have to if you don't wan-" I started but was cut off.

"No, I'll tell you" then she took a breath.

"11 years ago, when I was five, we were at a park, just me and my mum. Then a monster came. I tried to warn my mum but she couldn't see it. The monster killed my mum. I watched her die! I couldn't save her. I should've. The monster went to attack me but a guy in a black kimono saved me. He killed the monster. The guy had a sword, like you. After that, my dad blamed me for my mum's death. At that time, I always told my parents about seeing ghosts. My dad thought I was crazy but my mum thought it was cool. My dad became an alcoholic after my mum died. He probably couldn't handle my craziness and the loss of mum so he sent me here, by myself."

I looked at her to see tears running down her face. Wow.

"I'm sorry" I said the only thing I could think of.

"Don't be" Kaisha wiped off her tears.

"My mum died too, by a hollow. I always blamed myself for her death but my family don't. I couldn't save her and it was because I could see ghosts too" I told her my story, well, the shortened version. Kaisha has a confused look on her face.

"Hollow?" Right, she doesn't know what they are. I didn't know if I should tell her about them. She had pretty high spiritual pressure for a human.

"They are the monsters. Soul reapers are what I am. We kill hollows. If you want to know more, I suggest you go to Urahara Shop. Urahara can tell you all about them. I wanted to see him after school as well so maybe you could come with me?" I asked. I'm not sure if going to Urahara will be the best idea but I didn't know what else to say.

Kaisha nodded and the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

**Kaisha's POV**

"This is Urahara Shop" Ichigo gestured to a small convenience store. Umm. I imagined a huge mansion full of soul reapers.

"Uh, nice place" I said. Obviously Ichigo could tell it was a lie. I follow him into the shop.

"MR HAT AND CLOGS!" Ichigo shouted into the store. Soon enough a guy in green clothes, a dark green haori, wooden sandals and a dark green and white striped bucket hat came out. He had blonde hair and you could hardly see his eyes.

"Ah, Ichigo. How nice to see you. Who's this?" Kisuke asked pointing to me.

"This is Kaisha Kyuto" he replied but I was too distracted. Kisuke had pulled out a fan and was hiding his face behind it. Where did he get that fan?

"Kaisha? Aren't you going to ask Mr Hat and Clogs some questions?" Ichigo asked me. Huh? I was pretty distracted.

"Where did you get that fan from?" I asked. That was lame. Ohhhhh. Ichigo meant the soul reaper stuff. I blush once the question was out. Kisuke didn't seem to mind.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out" he simply replied. Is that a trick question or a riddle?

"So you are here for something else?" Kisuke asked as he fanned himself. That fan is annoying me.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Wow" I said after the long talk about soul reapers, hollows and the Soul Society. I don't know how long he talked for, but it was a long time. It was all interesting to know and I understood every bit. I also believed it, I bet other people wouldn't.

"Does all soul reapers wear a black kimono?" I asked.

"Yes, most, all. I don't know any soul reaper that doesn't wear the black kimono. Some would just wear added accessories. Why?" Kisuke asked me back curiously. I thought for a minute.

"Well, the other day, I saw Grimmjow defeat a hollow. I think he is a soul reaper. He changed clothes like how you do. But, he wore white pants and a white jacket. His back was facing me the entire time so I couldn't see the front of him. He had a zanpakuto but he never used it. There was a red blast before he came" I described what I could of Grimmjow.

"Hmm. If Grimmjow is a soul reaper, we would have felt his spiritual pressure or known about it. Why would he want to keep his identity a secret?" Kisuke asked.

"Maybe he is planning something big. Maybe he's evil" Ichigo shrugged. I shook my head. Grimmjow wouldn't, would he?

"No, not evil" I said.

"Are you sure he's a soul reaper?" Kisuke asked again. I think about it again. Perhaps he isn't.

"That's the thing, I don't know for sure" was my reply.

Ichigo check the time on the clock.

"Oh no. I'll be late for dinner. I gotta go" Ichigo got up from his seat. I check my watch. Almost six, and now that I think about it, I'm hungry.

"Yeah, me too. It was nice to meet you Kisuke" I got up from my seat as well. Kisuke leads us to the front door again but stops Ichigo.

"Uh, Kaisha. You go home, I gotta talk with Mr Hat and Clogs. See you tomorrow at school!" Ichigo said. I smiled and walked off after waving to him.

**Kisuke's POV**

When I first saw Kaisha, she had strong spiritual pressure. And what is with Grimmjow?

"Ichigo. I think you should keep an eye on Grimmjow. I have a feeling he isn't a soul reaper. I'm not sure what he is but I need to find out" I told Ichigo. He nodded.

"Sure. To be honest, I'm suspicious of him too. Well, see ya Mr Hat and Clogs" Ichigo calls as he walks away.

Once he is gone, I frown. Grimmjow is more than a soul reaper, but what? I need to find out. He doesn't give out much spiritual pressure. Another mission for me. I went back into my little shop to... drink some tea!

**Chapter 3 done, and next chapter coming soon. Stay tuned for the next one. I am speeding things along and next chapter is interesting. Please VOTE and COMMENT! I would love it if you do. Thank you! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaisha's POV**

It's been a whole week of school and I am already tired of it. I can't wait until the end of school. It is only four more minutes. Four! Time goes so slowly when you want it to go fast.

I still think about yesterday. I had an educational lesson on soul reapers, hollows and the soul society. I also learned that the swords that they carried are called zanpakutos. I couldn't help wondering about Grimmjow. What did Kisuke say to Ichigo after I left? I'm pretty sure it was something to do with Grimmjow. Grimmjow wouldn't have done anything bad, right? Now, Grimmjow and I are best friends, I trust him.

Ding, ding, ding! The bell caused everyone to get up and rush out of the classroom all at once. Yay, the weekend! I got up, grabbed my books and walked out of the classroom after the big herd of people.

"Don't forget the homework!" our teacher called after us. I rolled my eyes. I went to my locker and got out my bag. After school, I'm planning on a nice rest. I swept my knee-length red hair out of my face and walked down the hallway.

"Hey" Grimmjow came up to me.

"Hey Grimmjow!" I ruffled his blue hair as I cheerfully replied.

He pouted. Wow, I've never thought of him as cute. We walked down the stairs and out the school gate together. The hairs on the back of my neck spiked up, like whenever I get the feeling we are being followed. I look behing me and see Ichigo who quickly ducks behind a , I frown. Was that what Kisuke told him to do? Spy on Grimmjow?

"Kaisha? You ok?" Grimmjow asked me concerned. He looked behind us and found no one but frowned slightly.

"Yeah" I simply replied. We came to a stop at an intersection. From here, I go left and Grimmjow goes... I don't know where he goes.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Grimmjow asked. I shook my head. Was he worried because of the other day when that hollow attacked?

"I'll be fine. See ya!" I waved good bye.

"Bye" he mirrored my wave and walked straight. I watched him walk further and further away before looking behind me. I couldn't see Ichigo. Sighing, I walked left and headed for my house. I turned right into an alley way, a short cut to my house.

I hummed quietly to myself. It was too quiet. It didn't feel right. There was a gentle breeze, and nothing more.

Then I heard it. A hollow's scream. It felt like, it was right behind me! I turned around and came face to face with an ugly orange hollow. My eyes widened.

"What a tasty soul I found" the hollow said in his creepy voice. I quickly sprinted downthe alley way as fast as I could and then left, left again and then... a dead end. Oh no! Turning around, I saw the hollow catch up to me. It was slow, but it was blocking my exit.

"He he. No way out. Your mine now" he lunged towards me but I ducked under his four legs and ran. I didn't run far. I was out of breath and the hollow succeeded in catching me. He grabbed me in his hand and lifted me up to his eye level. I struggled, wriggled but nothing worked. He had a firm grip on me. The hollow slowly moved me to its mouth. No, no, no, NO! I'm not going to die like this.

I felt a surge of power run through me and surrounding me, was a bright red flame-like power energy. The hollow shrieked and dropped me. I landed on all four but quickly got up and moved away.

Instead of what my school uniform, I was wearing a black kimono, the one that soul reapers wear. My long red hair was flying around with my power energy.

This red enegy surrounding me, it was like what Kisuke explained to me. It was my spiritual pressure. I had high spiritual pressure! I wanted to jump around happily but I realised now wasn't a good time.

"Damn youuuu!" the hollow screamed and came at me. I realised that he was weak since he couldn't handle my spiritual pressure, when I just got it. He was getting closer and closer. I was getting more frantic and frantic. I held my hands infront of me as I felt my spiritual pressure go through my whole body. My whole body tingled and I felt strong. I felt like I had power. I needed more to destroy this hollow.

My red spiritual pressure started forming something infont of my hands. What was it? Oh no! The hollow was getting closer.

"This is the end for you!" the hollow yelled.

Then I saw what my spiritual pressure was forming; a zanpakuto. My zanpakuto. My very own. It was like a normal sword but it split into two at the top. It was in a 'Y' shape. Half of it was black and the other half was white, a bit like Ichigo's. The hilt was wrapped in red ribbon and had gold diamonds. The cross-guard was gold and wavy. It reminded me of fire.

Fire. My zanpakutos power was fire. I gripped the hilt and felt my spiritual pressure rise higher. The hollow shrieked as he got knocked back. I grinned. Then the black part of my zanpakuto was covered in fire! Cool! I love fire, heat, and those type of stuff. Now concentrate on the hollow.

The hollow came at me again, faster. I held my zanpakuto infront of me and got into a fighting stance. I wasn't much of a fighter but I had no choice.

As the hollow neared me, I ran a few steps forward and swung my zanpakuto, slashing through it's body.

"Noooo!" the hollow screamed. It slowly vanished. Once there was no trace of it left, I dropped to the ground. The fire on my zanpakuto disappeared and the black returned. What just happened?

People would be coming. I better run. I was about to run away when I saw me lying on the ground. What?! That doesn't make sense. I'm here. Oh yeah, it was like how Ichigo had two bodies.

Let's go home. Where to put my zanpakuto? I glanced down and saw a red, gold and orange sheath connected to my kimono. Where did that come from? Oh well. I looked at my zanpakuto, in its 'Y' shape. It's not going to fit. Just then, my zanpakuto changed shape and it looked like a regular sword. Wow, handy. I sheathed it and picked up "me".

This day was tiring. But I think I've done worse. Oh, that's right. Tomorrow I have gymnastics, jazz and ballet. I'm really into those stuff and I started all three when I came here.

I looked at my limp body, not sure how to get back in it. I was a block away from my house when I decided to turn and head for Urahara Shop, to tell Kisuke the news. I'm a soul reaper.

**Yep, she's a soul reaper! Vote! Comment! Um... ENJOY! Thanks for reading!**

**(I'm trying to keep my A/N short)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaisha's POV**

I finally arrived at Urahara's shop! I didn't bother with the knocking, I threw open the door and rushed inside. My other body in my arms.

"KISUKE!" I called.

He came out of one of the doors holding a fan. His eyes were closed and he was smiling.

"Ah, Kaisha-chan, wh-" he started but when he opened his eyes...

"YOU"RE A SOUL REAPER?!" Kisuke shouted.

"YES! NOW, STOP SHOUTING!" I shouted back. Kisuke sweat dropped.

"Hypocrite" Kisuke muttered. I rolled my eyes.

Kisuke looked worried as he told me to follow him. We went into one of the back rooms and he told me things about being a soul reaper. He then showed me how to get back into my body. I basically just stepped into my body. Pretty simple. Then my other body, Kisuke called it my soul, disappeared. That's so frickin cool! I even get my own sword! No one can see me (except some gifted people and hollows and ghosts) when I'm a soul reaper! So FRICKIN COOL!

"You will have to train" was what Kisuke said. The only word my brain registered was, 'train'. I have to train?! NOT FRICKIN COOL!

"Come back tomorrow after school! See ya!" Kisuke called and waved me good bye with his fan. I grumbled a good bye and left.

At school the next day, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu and Chad kept looking at me. They probably know about me being a soul reaper. At the end of school, I headed for Urahara Shop and found Ichigo joining me.

"So, you're a soul reaper?" Ichigo asked.

"Mm hm" I said as I flicked my red knee length hair over my shoulder.

"Are you just following me or do you need to see him?" I asked.

Ichigo shrugged carelessly. He thought for a while before answering.

"I guess... I want to watch you train."

"So you can make it more pressuring?"

"No. So I might be able to help you. I've gone through his training before."

When Ichigo said that, I got a bit worried. Was Kisuke's training bad? Hard? Was I going to d-d die? No. Kisuke wouldn't let me die.

Soon enough, we arrived at Urahara Shop. Kisuke led us to a trapdoor and we climbed down the ladder. When I stood up from the ground, I brushed dirt off my clothes and looked up. Wow. I was speechless. There was a sky! It was blue with clouds. But we were underground. How on earth? There were rocks and boulders scattered everywhere along the brown craggy land. The place was massive.

"Wow. Who knew there was a massive traning ground under my shop?" Kisuke pretended to be surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously you, idiot" I muttered.

"Quit saying the same joke Kisuke" Ichigo said. Same joke, eh? Must have gotten boring. I mean, the jokes so obvious.

Kisuke's face turned serious and he stabbed me on the forehead with his cane. Is he trying to kill me now? I rubbed my forehead and felt weird. When I looked down, I saw my body in my school uniform unconscious. I was now standing in the soul reaper uniform. He knocked me out of my body.

"Time for training."

I held onto a rock for support and panted. This training is tough. We have been training for three hours, I think. You can't tell time when you're down here. Apparently I had to do different training to Ichigo. I'm not sure if it is harder or not.

I puffed out one more time and gripped my zanpakuto tighter. I learnt some new things about my zanpakuto. The zanpakuto has three stages. It's normal stage, where it looks like an ordinary zanpakuto. Shikai, and then bankai. I am trying to achieve shikai. I've been doing kido spells with Rukia. Rukia had already left and here I am, training.

"Again!" I shouted. Kisuke charged at me, his zanpakuto, Benihime in his hand. As he sliced down, I blocked with my zanpakuto and pushed him back as my spiritual pressure increased.

I hold my palm out in front of me and aim at Kisuke.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless walls of dreams unleash but slightlythe wrath of your claws. Hado #33, Sokatsui!" I yelled. A blue wave of energy blasted from my palm and shot at Kisuke. Kisuke moved to the left to dodge it but he nodded his head in approval. Yay! I am finally getting my aim good.

I turned to Ichigo who was sitting on a rock nearby. He smiled at me and I returned the smile. Suddenly I felt tired and my eyelids started drooping. Maybe all that hard work made me sleepy. Before I knew it, I fell to the ground.

"Kaisha! Kaisha!" were the last words I heard.

I woke up and looked around. I was lying on a metal platform. It was as wide as two rooms put together in a square. I looked around me and saw coal, fire stones, wood and fire.

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud.

"You are in your inner world" a female voice said. She sounded kind and young, probably a teen. I turned my head and saw a teenagera few years younger than me. She had orange hair with red streaks in it. She wore a light red leotard with a dark red tutu. On her feet were red ballet shoes.

"Who the freak are you? Love your hair though. And your outfit" I couldn't help saying. The teen rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I'm your zanpakuto, Kasai Dansa" she introduced herself. Kasai Dansa means 'fire dancer' in Japanese. Well, no wonder she looks like a ballerina and no wonder there's fire everywhere. Wait, zanpakuto? How is she my zanpakuto? How did I get to my inner world? Other than that, having a zanpakuto (that looks awesome and pretty) is super cool!

Kasai Dansa rolled her eyes. "I am your zanpakuto because I am. Don't question it. You came to your inner world because you collapsed from using to much spirit energy. Now, do you want to get shikai?" she asked.

I nodded. Kasai Dansa waved her hand and the platform we were sitting on changed. I was now on one end of it and Kasai Dansa floated next to me. In the middle of the platform, was lots of squares with letters on them.

"You have to get to the other side of the platform. If you step on the wrong letter, it will turn to fire or disappear and you will fall down and never return. You are going to spell out half of my Kaigo. A Kaigo is an incantation that releases me from this sealed state. Are you ready?" she asked.

Spell out the Kaigo? How should I know what it is? Okay, let's think. She's a fire zanpakuto, so it might be fire something. Let's try that. But what if it's not? What if I fall or start burning? For back up, I'll try 'B' for burn. 'B' isn't that far from 'F'. I'm gonna risk it.

I jumped onto 'F', it started to wobble and I felt it getting hot. I quickly jumped onto 'B' and luckily, it's correct. The bottom of my shoes were burnt from the fire. Where the letter 'F' was, was now fire. Now let's spell out Burn. I jumped onto the 'U' unharmed. Next, I jumped onto 'R' and then 'N'. Wrong move. The 'N' tile shook and I fell down.

My heart beat faster as I fell but I grabbed the tile on my left quickly. Surprisingly, it didn't fall down or burst in flames. I pulled my self up and stood on the tile. The letter was 'S'. 'Burs'. The only letter I could think of that could come after that was, T. I saw the 'T' tile on my right and jumped onto it unharmed. Burst. 'Burst' what? Maybe 'Burst with'?

"Need help? The incantation is 11 letters long." That's all the help I get? Thanks Kasai Dansa!

Time to take the risk. The tiles shook before they fell or burst into flame so I can probably jump fast enough onto a different one. I jumped onto 'W' and when I felt it shake, I quickly jumped onto 'I'. It started shaking so I quickly cart wheeled and my hands landed on 'T'. I was getting ready to put my feet onto another tile, when I realised 'T' hadn't started shaking. I did a flip and stood upright on 'T'.

'Burst t'. Guessing another letter, I jump onto 'O' safely. 'Burst to'. 7 letters so far, 4 more.

I got it! Burst to life. It makes perfect sense and it feels... right. I jump onto 'L', then 'I'. Looking to my left, I see Kasai Dansa smiling at me.

"Figured it out have you, Kaisha?" I didn't bother a reply.

I looked back infront of me and was about to jump onto the 'F' tile, when I noticed something. There was another 'F' tile. What?! I looked to Kasai Dansa for an explanation.

She smirked. "You'll have to figure out which one is the correct one. This time, you won't have enough time to jump from one to the other. So use something else."

Something else? Like what? To test things I use to give it a trial run. A trial run! Using something else. Instead of jumping on it, I put something else on it and it will trigger the trap. What could I put on it. The closest 'F' tile, was two tiles away from me. My zanpakuto! I could lean over and put my zanpakuto on it!

I took my zanpakuto out of the sheath and put the tip of the blade on the 'F' tile. It's not working. Is it the correct one? I pushed down a bit harder to make sure. The metal tile didn't get cut but I felt it start to wobble. Half of my weight was on my zanpakuto. I leaned back before leaping onto the 'F' tile and then the 'E' tile. Almost slipping, I jumped onto the end of the platform. I sheathed my zanpakuto and looked Kasai Dansa in the eye.

"Well done! When you want to turn me into shikai, say "Burst to life and incinerate, Kasai Dansa!" Got it?" I nodded my head. Kasai Dansa smiled once more, a farewell smile.

"You better go now! It was nice meeting you! Now, say the Kaigo" she instructed me.

I unsheathed my zanpakuto and held it infront of me.

"Burst to life and incinerate, Kasai Dansa!" I shouted.

My red spiritual pressure flared around me and when I looked around me, I saw I was in the underground traning room with Kisuke and Ichigo again. Ichigo looked shocked. Kisuke just smiled at me and I returned his smile. I finally got my shikai!

I looked down at my zanpakuto. It was like a normal sword but it split into two at the top. It was like what it was when I was fighting the hollow. It was in a 'Y' shape. Half of the blade was black and the other half was white, a bit like Ichigo's. The hilt was wrapped in red ribbon and had gold diamonds. The cross-guard was gold and wavy, like fire.

"OHHHHHHH YEAH!" I shouted.

**BTW, Kaisha's eye colour is brown.**

**Sorry. Had to do research and started over again a few times! Please vote! Comment if you want! Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Toshiro's POV**

We walked into the classroom after the teacher.

"Morning class! Today we have some new students. Please tell the class your names" Ms Ochi, the teacher said

"Hey, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto" my lieutenant with big breasts said.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya" I introduced myself.

"Yo, I'm Renji Abarai" the sixth squad lieutenant said.

"I am Yumichika Ayasegawa" the pretty boy of squad 11 said.

"And I'm Ikkaku Madarame" the bald head of squad 11 said.

The teacher talked about rules and things we need to know but I tuned her out. While the students looked at us, we looked at them. I spotted Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu and Orihime sitting at their desks. Something strange caught my eyes. At the back, two people sat with their books covering their faces so I couldn't see their faces. _Nerds_.

"You five can sit there" Ms Ochi pointed to five empty seats in the middle near Ichigo.

We walked over to our new seats and sat down, but not before greeting Ichigo.

"Yo, Ichigo" Renji said.

"Hey there Ichigo" Rangiku winked.

"Long time no see" Ikkaku grinned.

"Nice to see you again" Yumichika said.

"Hello Ichigo" I said.

"Renji. Rangiku. Ikkaku. Yumichika. Toshiro" Ichigo said surprised.

"It's _Captain Hitsugaya_ to you" an irk mark appeared on my forehead. Why can't he ever get it right? Ichigo rolled his eyes.

The teacher started the class but I felt a strong spiritual pressure that isn't familiar. I look to my left and I see a girl with long red hair. Her spiritual pressure feels like a... soul reaper's. Is she a soul reaper? I glance at Ichigo but he's not looking my way. I'll have to ask him when I get a chance.

**Grimmjow's POV**

Whew! That was close! Ulquiorra and I survived class up to lunchtime without any of the soul reapers seeing us. We only had one class with them and Ulquiorra and we covered our faces with our books. Now, we have to erase the soul reapers' memories like we did to the others. Good thing I have a packet of those memory erasing injectors. Szayel said that we should have some incase and we have just enough.

On the way to lunch, Ulquiorra and I caught the soul reapers by them selves in an empty corridor.

"Come on" I whispered to Ulquiorra. It was a good thing we are in gigais. Otherwise, they would've noticed who we are because of our spiritual pressure.

Ulquiorra and I sneaked down the corridor behind them, hoping they wouldn't turn around. We approached them quietly. On the left was a janitor's closet. Perfect! I tapped Ulquiorra on the shoulder and pointed to the closet. Then I went 1, 2, 3 with my fingers.

We both knocked them all out. It was tough, there was five and I think some of them saw us. We dragged them into the closet and locked the door.

"Whew!" I wipe my forehead. "Okay, let's get to work" I got out five of the syringes I had.

"Here" I passed two to Ulquiorra. We injected the pink liquid into all five. Once we were done, we dragged them back out to the empty corridor. It will take a while for them to recover. Once they will, they will forget about what happened.

"Let's go" Ulquiorra instucted. I nodded and we walked to the roof.

**Kaisha's POV**

We sat on the roof eating lunch, waiting for the new students to arrive. Their spiritual pressure felt like a soul reaper's. Could they be? I'm pretty sure they were. Ichigo knew them and it seemed like the others did too. Also, Toshiro said "Captain". Could he be a captain of the 13 court guard squads?

I finally finished my bento box as I looked around. They're taking a while. Now that I think about it, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra aren't here. I find myself desperately looking for Grimmjow. Wait, why do I want to see Grimmjow so bad?

Then I see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walk onto the roof.

"Hey Grimmjow! Hey Ulquiorra!" everyone shouts together.

"Hey" Grimmjow said.

"Hello" Ulquiorra greets us unemotionally.

"Hey, have you guys seen the new students?" Ichigo asked them.

They looked at eachother, then back at us and shook their heads. Ichigo shrugged and continued finishing his lunch. After a minute or so, the new students came up the stairs to where we were sitting on the roof.

"Hey guys" they each greeted us. We all replied with a "hello". The new people looked at all of us, mainly Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and I.

"Nice to meet you. I am Renji. This is Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika" the red spiky head said as he pointed to each of them. Probably incase we forgot, which I did. Hehe.

"I'm Kaisha. This is Grimmjow and Ulquiorra" I said. They probably already knew the others.

"Toshiro. Kaisha. Can I talk to you privately?" Ichigo asked as he stood up. Toshiro and I nodded, an irk mark appearing on Toshiro's forehead. I can't help but giggle. Everyone stares at me which causes me to blush. Umm. Let's get back to where we were. I stand up and Toshiro follows suit.

"I'm coming" Rukia announced as she stood up.

Ichigo then walked to the far side of the roof and we followed.

"So, I just wanted you guys to meet now because Toshiro will be training you, Kaisha. As you can guess, Kaisha is a new soul reaper. Toshiro is Captain of Squad 10 in the soul society" Ichigo informed us. I nodded as I took it all in.

"It's nice to meet you Toshiro. I am honored to train with you" I bowed my head. I can't believe I met a captain!

"It's nice meeting you too, Kaisha. I am glad to train you" Toshiro told me. So formal we are.

"Toshiro, I need you to tell the others to meet at Kisuke's after school. He wants us to all meet there, to train and talk" Rukia said. Toshiro nodded.

"So, why are you guys here?" Ichigo asked Toshiro.

"Head Captain ordered us here because there have been strange happenings. There have been many hollows like usual, but they disappear before they kill anyone. Haven't you noticed it before?" Toshiro asked. Rukia and Ichigo shared a look.

"Well, some started recently. When I turn up, the hollow would just... be gone" Ichigo said.

"We better go. We'll talk more at Kisuke's tonight. Do you have a place to stay?" Rukia asked.

Toshiro nodded. "Rangiku and I are staying at Orihime's. Renji will be at Urahara Shop. Ikkaku and Yumichika will be at this guy's house" he said. Who's this 'guy'? Oh well, I might find out later.

"Okay, that's good. Let's go" Ichigo said as he lead us back to our other friends.

Then he smiled at me before saying "Be ready to train tonight, Kaisha."

**Finally! Sorry for the long update! Now this bunch of soul reapers are here! Next chapter will be a romantic one. With who? You'll have to keep reading to find out!****  
****Please VOTE! Comment! (If you want to. I love it when you do, though! And tell me if you spot any wrong grammar and punctuation! ) Thank you for reading! Until next time.**

**\- KuroKanaria1 :D**


End file.
